


my crack-worthy life

by AceLT (NomadOfSomewhere)



Category: crack - Fandom
Genre: just crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadOfSomewhere/pseuds/AceLT
Summary: title lol





	my crack-worthy life

**Author's Note:**

> so like, i just put stuff here and it appears?

i got birbs, 2, one is named Cayde, after Cayde-6 from d2... _damn_ i miss him holy shit... and the other is Ace, named after Cayde-6’s son, i’m not even sure wether they’re male or female XD  
  


so like, anybody play D2 on Steam? i need friends lol, but i live in.. the other side of where people i want to play with live, and anyone who is free at the same time as me speaks a language i _don’t want to speak_ , not **can’t,** it’s **won’t** , and now i’m depressed lol, i’m like, really bored, there’s no good content in D2 anymore and my PS4 is broken so i can’t play D1, plus i’m broke anyways so i probably couldn’t even get it either way


End file.
